Cuando dices amor
by Javitha.-weasley
Summary: Hay algo que Hermione siempre deseó preguntarle a Ron.


-Cuando dices amor, ¿en quien piensas

-Esa era la pregunta que Hermione Granger se moría por hacerle a Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo y el niño que mas quería en el mundo, Hermione siempre había querido decirle cuanto lo quería pero jamás se atrevió, hasta que su corazón ya no dio más y explotó, explotó de tantos sentimientos juntos, de tanta ansiedad, de saber que le respondería Ron, de saber si él sentiría el mismo sentimiento que a ella tanto la hacía soñar, y claro, también sufrir.

- Hermione era la mejor alumna de su grado, ya que le dedicaba gran parte a su vida a estudiar y a leer los libros que pedía prestados a la biblioteca, algo que a sus mejores amigos, Ron y Harry, apoyaban, ya que claro, así ellos copiaban su tarea.

- Ese día llegó una tarde del sábado cuando Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, pensando, pensando en él, y se dio cuenta que el destino le había dado pistas, pistas que ella debía seguir. Ella fue a la sala común donde sabía que encontraría a sus amigos, y no se sorprendió al encontrarlos jugando ajedrez, donde todos sabían que Ron ganaría, ya que a él se le daba eso del ajedrez, ella los saludó y se sentó a esperar que ese juego terminara, cuando terminó, mientras Ron celebraba su victoria y Harry gruñía a causa de su derrota, Hermione lo llamó y le dijo que se sentara junto a ella, Ron fue, le dijo que esperara a Harry y se fue a sentar junto a ella, tal como ella se lo había pedido, Hermione, muerta de nervios, le dijo que si mañana podía ir al Lago a hablar con ella, que le tenía que decir algo importante, Ron le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo que sí con la cabeza, que se veían mañana a la tarde, Hermione le dijo que se iba a acostar, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, Ron hizo lo mismo y le dijo adiós con la mano.

- Al siguiente día Hermione amaneció llena de nervios, ya que esa noche había soñado que le decía cuanto lo quería a Ron y él le decía que el no sentía lo mismo, que él nunca la ha querido y nunca la iba a querer, esa había sido quizás la más terrible pesadilla que Hermione había tenido en el último tiempo, pero pensó y se dijo a si misma que no se dejara llevar por estúpidas pesadillas. Las horas pasaron muy rápido para Hermione ese domingo, hasta que faltaba tan solo una hora para la reunión, se puso su mejor ropa muggle, un polerón café, una falda de jeans con medias panty café, para que combinara con sus ojos, y unas botas negras hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla, hizo un hechizo para dejar su pelo liso y se maquilló lo mejor que pudo, ya faltaban tan solo 10 minutos para encontrarse con el amor de su vida, bajó las escaleras con cuidado de que ningún profesor la viera, llegó a la orilla del lago y vio que Ron aún no llegaba, se sentó y esperó unos minutos, Ron llegó, y Hermione se encontraba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de su llegada hasta que el la saludó, se sentó a su lado y le preguntó que era esa cosa tan importante que le tenía que decir, ella titubeando lo saludó y le dijo que tenía que hablar con él, Hermione estaba decidida a decirle, pero de repente le surgió un miedo gigante a que su pesadilla se cumpliera, Ron le preguntó que de que se trataba que él estaba para escucharla, los nervios de Hermione no la dejaban pensar con claridad así que no dijo ni una palabras, Ron se inquietó y le volvió a preguntar que pasaba ante el silencio de Hermione, Ron tomó suavemente la cara de su amiga entre sus manos y le dijo que no tuviera miedo que le dijera eso que era tan importante, Hermione le respondió que era algo difícil para ella, que era algo difícil de decir, Ron rápidamente comprendió de que se trataba y sin soltar su cara le dijo que no importaba que el ya entendía, la besó suavemente por unos segundos y luego le dijo mirándola fijamente, que él también sentía lo mismo, que siempre lo sintió y que eso jamás cambiaría, la volvió a besar por un largo rato, luego le dijo que ya era tarde que debían irse a dormir, ya que mañana había clases, Hermione estaba perdida en sus ojos azules como el mar, le respondió que sí con la cabeza, se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su habitación, Hermione casi sin creer que todo eso había sido verdad y Ron feliz pensando en que le contaría todo a Harry cuando este despertara.

Fin


End file.
